Shinisfat Civil War
The Shinisfat Civil War, sometimes called the Rebellion Civil War is a war that occured during the early 16th century and dissolved in the early 17th century when both sides of the war were exhausted of resources. The main battlegrounds of the war were in the Central region of Shinisfat, mostly in the states of Odjunuk, and Tsenzug. However, the most famous battle was fought in the state of Kasai; home of Waxfordsville. The war is considered to have started in 1504 after King Gubong the I had been assassinated by an angry mob for moving the capital from Jest City to Waxfordsville. The monarchy turned into a chaotic mess because Gubong the I's son (Prince Mase the II) was still under 20 years old. Although the main issue for this war was the capital being moved suddenly, there were many other issues as well. One of the most important of these was the fact that land was getting taken over by barbarian tribes, but the western side of Shinisfat was not reinforcing the borders on the eastern side. This caused many miles to be taken over and many civilians to be kidnapped from their families and some eaten by cannibalistic tribes. Although in most textbooks, the war is considered to have ended in around 1513 when the last war related death occurred, most historians argue that the war ended in 1512 when most military and harvest resources were exhausted on both sides. The war eventually dissolved and the capitalist states signed The Treaty of Ixtensus. After the war, Amangks and Seranol coalesced to become the state of Glondjeu. The Glondjeu Movement soon followed which called for banishment of the monarchs who were supposedly secretly planning for the war to devastate the eastern side of Shinisfat. Conflicts There were various conflicts that led up to the war, the most widely known being the change of capitals from Jest City of Seranol, to Waxfordsville of Kasai. The Oyezcir Assassination Affair In Oyezcir, Seranol, mayor John Pezzohn was assassinated by an unknown assassin. Rumors tell that the assassin was hired by Gubong the I in order to cut the low tax on the massive city and replace the mayor with one who favored higher taxes. Although there is no evidence to support this rumor, ''The Book of Wax ''states, ''"Tee Kin' ty jon le ah-eessaheene" ''which translates to ''The King was talking with the assassin. ''However, the book does not specify which King, so this information most likely is faulty. Banning of Sfer Herb Most Seranol citizens were famous for smoking the unhealthy Sfer herb that naturally grew along the streets of most of Eastern Shinisfat. In 1503, research had proven that the Sfer herb dynamically increased heart pressure. In order to increase average lifespan, the Shinisfat government decided on the "Rights of Sfer" bill. The result was 43 votes against 7; the majority being ''for ''the bill. After the bill had been passed, Seranol citizens were enraged at the government. Although the people protested in front of the new main capital building in Kasai, according to the "World of ShinisFat Volume III", the citizens started smuggling Sfer and other various previously banned herbs. Early police records show that stashes of Sfer were found in bars, hospitals, and hidden compartments in houses. Many of the protestants were armed with Eastern weapons. Since the Eastern side of Shinisfat was more technoligically advanced during the time, the Western police were no match for the fully equipped eastern citizens. After over 1000 policemen were killed, the government sent an army of assassins to kill of the protestants. After a hard battle most commonly known as The Battle of Fort Thubo, the protestants were driven back to their hometowns. However, this event greatly increased the tension between the East and the West. Moving capitals In late 1503, the capital was moved from Jest City to Waxfordsville. Although citizens were not greatly affected by this change, many eastern politicians quit, or were fired. Replacing them were the Western politicians who jeered at the remaining eastern congressmen. After January 1, 1504, all eastern politicians had been swiped off the government. Local news stations across the east exaggerated this event. Their newspaper articles told of the west segregating the east for the sole purpose of slavery. The west was planning to capture all eastern citizens and force them into labor of growing crops and working in factories. The east was greatly convinced by these articles and tension grew intensely. Participants